


【铁虫】隔壁的斯塔克先生（七）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: warning：Harry工具人戏份⚠️
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	【铁虫】隔壁的斯塔克先生（七）

Peter他们的落脚点订在靠河的一家小旅馆，按理这个季节威尼斯是没有什么雨水的，可是不知道为什么第二天突然下了场暴雨，这家排水系统约等于没有的旅馆被淹了个彻底，等大家落汤鸡似的跑回旅馆，同样落汤鸡似的的意大利老板一脸歉意地站在到裤腿的水中为他们退房。  
“很抱歉会发生这种意外，这边你们的房费可以全免，不过别担心，你们旅行团的负责人帮你们重新改订过酒店，这个是订单。”  
“我们旅行团有负责人吗？”Ned一脸茫然地嘀咕。  
Mr.Harrington接过订单看了看，发现不作伪，也没有和老板追究，让大家拿好自己的行李去新的酒店。  
接送的大巴绕过叹息桥，穿过圣马可广场，停在了格瑞提酒店门口，这个金碧辉煌的酒店和他们住的寒酸旅馆完全不是一个档次，所有人都瞪大了眼睛。  
Mr.Harrington低头认真看了眼地址，转身问司机：“你确定没有送错吗？”  
那个司机一脸被冒犯的表情：“你可以侮辱我的车技，不可以侮辱我的智商，这上面的字我还是看得懂的！”  
他赶紧安抚了暴躁的意大利司机两句，硬着头皮带着大家走进大厅，前台的酒店管理员查看了订单，麻利地微笑着给了他们房卡：“你们的房间统一在六楼，有什么需要可以按铃呼叫客服，祝你们住的愉快。”  
天降大饼居然是真的，所有人都忍不住有些激动地窃窃私语起来，只有MJ抱着手，一副完全意料之中的模样。  
晚上是自由活动时间，中午大家淋了场雨根本没有好好逛过，天晴后就纷纷出来吃饭游玩。  
Harry约着Peter去圣马可广场散步。  
雨后初霁，广场的石砖还有未干的水洼，被月亮照射着，摇摇晃晃一池银色的月光，夜风蒸腾着雨水，不算很热，有一点泥土的味道，鸽子悠闲地在广场上溜达，它们不怕人，看见游客手里有面包屑之类的零食呼朋唤友过来吃，再呼啦啦一片散开。  
Peter穿梭在人群里面，不知怎么就想起了很久以前去波士顿见Tony那次，那么久远的记忆了，可想起来依旧鲜活犹新，让他心里空落落的难受。  
他想的出神，忽然额头被弹了一下，男孩哇唔一声揉着头回过神，看见一旁Harry有些无奈的表情：“你要我和你说几次鸽子才会理我？”  
“抱歉，我刚才在想一点事情。”  
Harry收起了笑，他停下脚步，面无表情望着Peter，后者被看得心里发毛，忍不住伸手去拉男孩的袖子：“你不是生气了吧？”  
“你还记不记得我说喜欢你是因为你特别？”  
Peter愣愣点头。  
Harry勾了勾嘴角：“从小我就是焦点，无论去哪里都有人追捧我，我知道这不是因为我自己的缘故，他们喜欢Osborn这个头衔胜过Harry本人。可是你不一样，从第一天见到你开始，你就在无视我，好像我和其他那些普通的学生没有两样，一样进不到你的世界。一开始我很好奇，可是时间久了却发现自己眼睛离不开你，我喜欢你，Peter，喜欢你把我当做Harry而不是Osborn，可我也希望成为你心里特殊那个。”  
Peter被有些震住，他没想到Harry和自己交往是这个原因，抿了抿嘴为难道：“抱歉Harry，我大概暂时不行。”  
“是因为那个Tony吗？”  
男孩愧疚地点点头：“其实，如果你介意我们可以分手，这件事确实有些草率。”  
“可对我来说不草率。”Harry吸了口气，“我好不容易才抓住这个机会的，不要让我在这里认输。”  
Peter觉得这话格外别扭，但他没有说什么，只是重复着道：“I'm sorry……”  
“没关系，还有六天呢，如果直到回去纽约你都不喜欢我，那我们就分手，好吗？”  
Peter很想拒绝这种赌约，可是看着Harry恳求的目光，心头还是一软，说了声“好”。  
Harry顿时眉笑颜开：“查房时间好像要到了，我们先回去吧！”  
Peter点点头。  
他们的房间是双人间，Peter本来和Ned一间，但不知Harry和后者做了什么交易，等他洗完澡出来，在沙发坐着的变成了他的男朋友。  
Peter登时紧张起来，他飞快穿好自己的睡袍：“你，你为什么会在这边？”  
“陪我男朋友睡觉啊。”Harry理所当然道。  
Peter有些手足无措靠在墙边：“会不会有些太快了？”  
“很快吗？我以为这很慢了，尤其对一次艳遇来说。”  
Harry嗤笑一声，伸手拉过男孩，后者猝不及防跌进他怀里，慌忙坐起来，他想起身结果被牢牢抓住手，“别怕，我只是想和你一起躺一会儿，不会做什么的，好吗，Peter？”  
男孩咬着唇纠结了很久，才迟疑地放松了身体：“那，那好吧。”  
他好乖啊。  
Harry心里忍不住叹气，他不明白为什么这么可爱的男孩会有人舍得不要，但幸好他抓住了。  
“那我可以要一个晚安吻吗？”  
Peter小心翼翼瞧着他，攥着手指有些踌躇。  
不过Harry等不了他的犹豫了，他抓着男孩的双手，俯身过去就要贴上那双樱花般姣好柔软的唇瓣。  
Peter浑身僵硬，对方炽热的气息让他寒毛倒立，却没有挣扎。  
在一切要堪堪发生的瞬间，客房的门猛地被撞开了，力道大得柜子上的花瓶都震了震。  
两人都吓了一跳，转过头去看闯入的不速之客，那是个很帅气的男人，轮廓分明，眉眼冷峻，哪怕以Harry的眼光来看也无可挑剔，因为奔跑衣襟有些凌乱，但完全无损他的气度。  
男人烟棕色的大眼在室内扫视了圈，落在沙发中央交叠在一起的两人身上，登时他的脸色就沉了下去，像是暴怒的雄狮大步走了进来，提起Harry一拳砸了过去：“离他远点！”  
Harry被揍得眼冒金星，捂着抽痛的嘴角退开两步：“Holy shit！你是谁？！”  
Peter在旁边同样惊恐：“TTTTTony？！”  
男人冷冷瞥了他一眼：“一会儿跟你算账。”他捥起衣袖，对Harry扬了扬下巴，“我记得给你安排的房间不是这个，Mr.Osborn。”  
Harry已经有些缓过神来了，他认得这个男人，在和父亲出席商业聚会见过，Tony Stark，风头正盛的清洁能源公司的CEO，Stark家的大少爷。  
Peter说的Tony原来是这个Tony吗？！  
绕是Harry见多识广也忍不住有种要晕倒的感觉。  
Tony已经不耐烦了：“要我请你出去吗？Mr.Osborn，还是希望我和你父亲聊聊你在学校那些风流韵事？”  
Harry瑟缩了下，又很快觉得他的恐惧莫名其妙，先出手的又不是自己，他挺直了腰要和Tony理论，旁边的Peter忽然伸出手勾住男人的掌心，小声哀求道：“Tony，够了别这样。”  
Harry的反诘戛然而止，他像被狠狠扇了一个耳光，这比Tony的拳头和轻蔑更能打击一个青少年的自尊心，他脸红一阵青一阵的站了会儿，最后忍不住夺门而出。  
屋里终于又只剩了他们两个人。  
Tony望着那个狼狈的背影消失在门外，去关好门才又走了进来，重新站在男孩面前，落下一片深深的阴影。  
Peter忍不住心发慌，他没想到Tony会突然出现在这里，心里的委屈像拧不干的水往下落，闷闷问：“你来这里做什么？”  
Tony皱着眉没有说话，他只是用深邃的眼睛一动不动凝望着男孩，直到对方坐立不安，才捏住男孩的下巴，用手指一点点擦着他的嘴唇，好像上面有什么很顽固的污垢一样。  
Peter愣了下，而后被男人嫌弃的动作深深刺痛了，他猛地挥开Tony的手挣扎出来，在屋子里绕了一圈，红着眼睛恶狠狠质问：“你来这里就是为了这么羞辱我吗？赶走我的男朋友，还觉得我脏？”  
Tony收回手，他温声道：“我没有。”  
“不，你就是。”  
Tony往前走了两步，又停住：“Harry Osborn不是好恋人，我和他父亲认识，他家的事情也大概知道一些，他不适合你。”  
Peter被他这种态度激怒了，他像只受伤的小兽瞪着眼睛朝他大吼：“你凭什么管我的事？我知道Harry是什么样的人，我和他谈恋爱又不是和他的父亲！你非要说这些话，又跑来揍了他，我的一切已经被你毁了一次了，你还要再毁第二次吗？”  
Tony表情有些奇怪：“所以你喜欢他？”  
Peter梗着脖子道：“对，我就是喜欢他，因为他该死的不会把我吊着给希望转头又拒绝我！”  
Tony感觉像是喉咙吞下了碎玻璃，有种缓慢纤细的刺痛。  
Peter发了好大一阵脾气，疲倦地坐在地上，给这个突发情况做了个结语：“你不该来这儿。”  
不该来看我，不该这样关心我，不该让我再生出荒诞的错觉又最终落空。  
Tony却像是忽然被这个字眼激怒了，他大步走上前一把抱起男孩，踹开卧室的门将他狠狠摔到床上，整个人欺身压了下来，脸上冰霜一片，冷笑着一字一顿：“不该来？然后放任你被那个Harry干到屁股开花吗？”  
Peter只感觉一阵天旋地转就只能看见男人黑得跟外头夜色差不多的脸，他试图挣扎着起来，双手还没有举起就被Tony捉住按了回去。  
他心里慌的要命，也委屈地要死，瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛道：“Harry才不会这样！”  
Tony冷笑了声：“是我把你保护的太好了。”  
“你放开我！”  
男孩气愤地拳打脚踢，可惜他那点力道在Tony面前完全软绵绵的不痛不痒，男人俯身凑近他的鼻尖，眯起了眼睛，声音有些低哑：“不乖的小孩需要惩罚。”  
“What……”  
Peter还没说出口嘴巴就被一个湿热的东西堵住了，他停止了挣扎，不可思议地睁大眼睛——Tony在吻他？！  
这是男孩人生中第一个吻，Tony贴着他，用舌尖一点点勾勒饱满柔软的唇肉，而后再撬开他的牙关，深入到更深的地方，勾着男孩的舌尖用力吮吸，好像连呼吸也要夺走一样凶猛。  
Peter脑子彻底乱了，他无措地红着脸不知道该推开还是迎合，任凭男人掌控着自己的节奏，带着他在大海里浮浮沉沉。  
他尝到了男人嘴里的一点薄荷味，沁着凉压抑着那点要冒起来的火气。  
Tony会尝到他眼泪的苦味吗？  
Peter迷迷糊糊地想，眼里氤氲着雾气，似乎又要落下泪来，心里有无数情绪要冲破胸膛。  
一吻结束，Tony抬起头，揩掉男孩嘴唇上亮晶晶的唾液。  
“I'm sorry，Peter.”  
Peter脸红得能滴水，可是眼里却雾蒙蒙一片，他听到这话忽然张开嘴，发狠似的用力在男人肩头咬了一口，后者闷哼了声，却没有挣开，俯身温柔抱着他的小兔子，让他发泄掉所有的痛苦。  
两个人这样诡异地抱了会儿，男孩才松开了口，吸着鼻子哽咽道：“我恨你。”  
“我知道。”  
“骗子，混蛋，撒谎精，负心汉，王八蛋……”  
“嗯，你骂的对，对不起宝贝。”  
Peter把他想过所有能骂人的词统统都用上，不重复地骂了一大串，无论说什么Tony都温声答应，最后他终于词穷了，气也消了不少，才又乖乖躺在男人怀里，低声呢喃：“为什么……”  
Tony抱着他的手一顿，又低下头去吻了吻男孩的眼睛，眼里多了许多复杂的情愫。  
要怎么说呢？  
他不知道自己该用什么样的理论，什么样的言语去辩解，因为连自己都没办法解释清楚，这到底是经年累月的陪伴，还是多巴胺产生的错觉，会不会是比兄长，亲友更复杂亲密的感情？  
他想让男孩走得远远的，可只是身边出现的一个别人，只是一个差点得逞的吻，就足够打破他拼命伪装起来的所谓大人的成熟和理智，嫉妒得他恨不得发狂，只想将男孩抓回身边像这样狠狠亲吻，让什么理智伦理道德统统见鬼去。  
Peter是他的。  
他终于挫败地承认爱上了男孩，在他伤害他这么深之后。  
“我以为这样对我们都好。”  
Tony坐了起来，将男孩拉进怀里，后者习惯地找了个舒服的姿势，双手搂着男人的脖颈，表情凶狠地直奔重点：“什么叫我们？”  
“就是你想的那个意思。”Tony抚开男孩额头凌乱的卷毛，“这本来是我想告诉你的答案。”  
Peter愣住了，他静静和男人对视，从那双漂亮的焦糖色眼睛里看见自己满脸泪水模样，沉默和沐浴露的香味混杂在一起，膨胀着撑满了整个狭隘的胸腔。  
很久，他才哆嗦着嘴皮道：“那为什么还要走？”  
“我以为我控制得住。”Tony顺手拿了张毛巾盖在男孩滴水的棕发上，控制着力道帮他擦干，一边继续道，“我知道你讨厌我老是把你当做小孩，但你真的不够大，宝贝。我十五岁时候比你要荒唐得多，叛逆逃学，离家出走，和不同的男男女女交往，因为孩子的眼光就只有这么窄，我找得到世界的极点却看不见人生的尽头，我知道你也是一样的，觉得我爱不爱你是这个世界上最大的烦恼，眼里只有Tony Stark。”  
“这样不好吗？”Peter从毛巾下面露出湿漉漉的眼睛问。  
“对你我来说也许是好的。可我刚才说了，成年人的世界看到的不止这些。你知道我看到什么吗？我看见May，看见我的父母，看见Ned，MJ和其他你班里的同学，我的下属和朋友，当然，还有纽约州法和那个著名的儿童权益小组，你知道我说这些什么意思吗？”  
男孩的脸色变得有些惨白，他扣紧自己的手，无力地狡辩：“我不在乎那些，而且May和Ned他们都会理解我们的。”  
Tony脸上还是带着笑，眼神却变得有些冷峻，淡淡说出接下来残忍的话：“可是我在乎，Peter，我在乎一切会让你受伤的东西。如果我们的关系被曝光了，你和你的家人面临的伤害不是你可以承受的，当然，你可以和May搬进我家，转学，深居简出，然后呢？坐实了我是你的糖爹，像个恋童癖把你养到十五岁好上了你……”  
Peter有些惊惶地摇头：“可以了，别说了！”  
Tony见男孩确实被他吓到了，也没有再说什么，将毛巾扯下来扔到一旁：“这就是我想说的，无论你是不是自愿，年龄和地位的差距会让这件事看起来就是犯罪。我怕你受伤，如果这种伤害是我带来的，我绝对不会原谅自己。”  
Peter眼眶又红了，他使劲推了男人一把，和他保持了些距离：“所以你跑来就是要和我说我们一切都完了吗？”  
Tony拉着他的手腕，有些无奈地笑道：“我说了这么多肺腑之言你就在意这个？当然不是，如果我真的想疏远你，就不会看到那个短信就忙不迭跑来，冒着回去被Pepper追杀的风险。”  
“什么短信？”  
“之后跟你说，现在我们还是谈这件事。”Tony沉吟了会儿，才缓缓开口，“我喜欢你，Peter，不过现在我没办法回应你的感情，我可以像从前那样照顾你，安排好你的一切，但我不会再搬回公寓，也不会有任何超过底线的亲密，直到你成年，如果那时候你还喜欢我的话，我们就在一起，你觉得怎么样？”  
Peter定定瞧着他，头发和眼睛都是湿润的，他不知道该说什么，巨大的喜悦和困惑交织在脑海里，他想起很早时候和Tony一起看过的日出，海滩那么长走得他脚酸疼，可是看见日出的瞬间却觉得一切都值得，就好像把所有苦吞进了肚子里，最后发酵成了甘甜的蜜酒。  
“这是个赌约吗？”  
“不，我更希望用约定这个词。”Tony轻轻笑了起来，“所以你的答案呢？”  
“我愿意，我当然愿意。”Peter流着泪扑进男人的怀抱，“不过两年而已，我会等的。”  
Tony没有再说什么，他垂下眼用手指在小家伙脖颈上轻柔捏着，眼里是遮不住的缱绻柔情。  
那晚Tony抱着Peter一起入睡。  
他们有一阵子没能在一起睡了，几乎刚刚躺在床上，小家伙就发出长长的一阵呻吟，翻身把自己埋进男人胸口，使劲嗅着他身上的味道：“我有好久没能好好睡觉了。”  
“嗯哼，这是在怪我吗？”Tony搂着小朋友的腰，闭着眼睛懒懒道，“需要我给你讲睡前故事吗睡衣宝宝？”  
“才不要！”  
谁会要听量子力学和线性粒子的睡前故事啊！  
Peter用脚蹬了下男人的膝盖，眼珠转了两圈，仰起头来：“其实可以做一点点不那么违法的事。”  
“想都别想。”Tony轻哼了声，拍了下男孩不安分的爪子，催促道，“快睡觉，不然我现在就办了你然后再也不见你。”  
后半句还是很有威胁力的，Peter果然乖乖的收回脚不挑逗他了，只是快要睡着时候又迷迷糊糊问：“你明天还在吗？”  
“当然。”  
“后天呢？”  
“在的。”Tony俯身吻了吻男孩的额头，“我会一直陪着你，睡吧。”  
得到了安心的回答Peter再没出声，很快就睡着了。  
Tony静静抱着他，胸口有很温柔绵绵的感情流动着，像是月光轻轻拨动心弦，他也阖上眼，在这样安宁的乐曲里去向梦中和男孩相会。  
（tbc）


End file.
